just once
by atsuko sohma
Summary: i made this for my friend envy on quizilla. momiji and izzy oc share a night of intimacy


Just once

By: Atsuko Sohma

_**Fruits Basket does not belong to me and neither do any original characters, the plot belongs to envylamperouge from quizilla, and I'm doing this as a favor to her (jk I asked her if I could do it). Just so you know there is a 'complicated' plot behind this. It's about izzy the Leo of the western horoscope (oc) and she and Momiji are in love at this moment but she's going to die a few days after this lemon takes place. Envylamperouge's story is told from first person point of view but I have trouble with that so SORRY ENVY!!! (… If you're even reading this -_-') **_

Appearance of Izzy: short red hair, half an inch shorter that Momiji looks around the same age as him. And green eyes.

**-Start-**

She had fallen again; not like other times when she tripped merely, this time she was shoved by her cousin makenna out of the second story window. Haru was outside and caught her, but she was in shock, and wouldn't move. She had been like that, not moving, for nearly an hour. Momiji was starting to get nervous. He was afraid of losing her; he knew it would happen soon. Now he sat by her side while she was lying sown in bed unconscious for the time being. Hatori kept on making sure she was breathing and alive, as did nauto, each one of them coming in and out of the room in a rush. Haru and chu-chi also kept pacing around the room. 'Why does Haru even care?' Momiji found himself thinking.

There was a loud crash from the floor below followed by a piercing cry; Hatori and nauto ran out of the room, as did chu-chi. Haru stayed there with Momiji

"Maybe you should leave sleeping beauty here to go get some fresh air Miji" the little blonde boy shook his head no. Haru sighed and followed his own advice. It was only Momiji and izzy in the room now. 'Sleeping beauty' the rabbit thought to himself.

'Hmm… how did she wake up?' it took him a few seconds to remember

'Oh yeah! A kiss!' he bowed his head slightly until his lips lightly touched hers. She as unresponsive- for about a millionth of a second. Her head elevated a bit to press further into the kiss. He went back a bit but she followed

He was enticed by this kiss, her hands tangled themselves in his hair and she licked his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, he gasped. Involuntarily her tongue seeked the warmth of his mouth and she ravaged his mouth. In her unconsciousness she felt like she was melting, her feelings reciprocated by the boy in front of her. He let out a small smothered sound that seemed to snap her out of her dream like state. She pulled away instantly, her face becoming bright red because of her actions.

"Oh my god! Momiji I'm sorry!" she said while covering her mouth. Momiji's cheeks burned red and he was trying to regain the breath that izzy stole from him. They had kissed before but never in such a manner. This way… excited them both.

"… Uhm… izzy…?" he managed to mummer after a while; his face still had a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah" her voice was barely audible

"Were… You still asleep… when you kissed me?"

"……… at first"

"So…"

"I'm sorry" she muttered under her breath.

"No, don't be sorry izzy… I… I liked it" she looked up bewildered at him

"What?" she said in a quiet voice

"I… liked it when you kissed me that way… but you said you were half asleep at time, so I don't know how it was for you"

"Well …we could try again…?" He looked up at her

"Um… are you sure?" her face turned a brighter shade of red, and she nodded once.

He leaned into her now sitting position. Their lips touched and an electrical vibration rung though the small girls frame and she pushed in deeper, he tongue seeking the warmth in his mouth again, she was becoming dominant and in reality he didn't care, he allowed her to ravage his mouth as he was pushed back on the bed, his fingers tangling themselves in her fire red hair

The need for air became too great so she pulled away from him, a small length of saliva connecting their lips as they let out rushed breaths.

She was hovering over his body with a hand on either side of his shoulders, the drool still connecting their mouths, when Haru came back into the room. Momiji and izzy didn't seem to notice him though. Haru was infuriated at the sight. He loved izzy as well, but so far only izzy's older sister and he knew about this unrequited love. He stormed back down the hall.

**-Next day-**

Momiji was nervous about the sleep over he had planned with izzy tonight. They had planned it since a few days ago, but now he was worried about being in a second floor of a store alone with the girl he loved. They hadn't said much since what had happened last afternoon. He walked over to the candy store where he was supposed to meet izzy. She owned the candy store, and instead of using the second floor as part of the store she had always kept it as a 'home away from home' fully equipped with bathroom, kitchen and bed room. It was a large store. As he walked in the little bell over the door rang, and the red headed girl turned to face him

"Dia's Muire dhuit Miji-kun!" she said cheerfully. He smiled as bright as possible at her

"Guten abend izzy-kun!"

She smiled and got his hand as she led him up the stairs.

"So what are we gonna do today?" he asked nonchalantly

"Umm… I don't know, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!"

"… But what movie?" she asked staring into space

"Umm"

"I want to see saw III"

"O_o ok!" he said nervously

**-During movie-**

He leaned into her at some point in the movie; he was scared and wanted comfort

"Do you want me to stop the movie?" she asked, murmuring it into his hair. He nodded and she clicked it off. Now the room was completely dark.

"I'm gonna turn on the light" she said trying to get up, but he held her down

"Don't leave me!" he whimpered.

"Uh… okay Miji" she said pulling him into an embrace. She dug in her pocket until she found the phone and flipped it open. The blue dim light illuminated at least his face

"Are you crying?" she asked incredulous

"No" he mumbled into her arm, but the wetness seeping through the thin sleeved told otherwise

"if you say so" she sighed "Miji, c'mon let go so I can go turn on the light" said the Leo as she made her way up; he came up with her and followed her to the other end of the room

"Izzy…?"

"Yes?" she said heading for the kitchen

"… I'm sorry you had to stop the movie"

"Its okay" she said turning to face him with a slight smile on her porcelain features

"It was almost over anyway" he looked down at his shoes. For the first time since he'd seen her in … ever, she was wearing shorts that were higher than her knees. He had seen a few months ago that she had many scars on her arms and torso and legs from the many times when she was a child and her mother had tried to kill her, so she always kept them covered, but now her skin seemed flawless

"Momiji don't you ever get hot in your sweaters?" she said taking off her own

"The air conditioner is busted on the second floor, and it'll be like that for a few days more" he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. She just had on a spaghetti strap shirt underneath the sweater, her smooth skin looking so smooth

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?" she said with curiosity lightening up her eyes as always

"What happened to your scars?" she looked at her arms as if she didn't know what he was talking about

"Oh yeah, last week I woke up and they were gone!" she said with a bright smile

"That's great!" the rabbit said while stroking her short hair. It had been burned at sawa-san's birthday festivities so now it reached her shoulders in stead of her back as it had been two weeks ago. He placed a kiss on her cheek and she blushed remembering their kiss yesterday

"Um... so yeah Momiji do you want anything to eat?" he shook his head no

"Okay" she said trying to avert her gaze from him

"Izzy I love you"

"I love you too Momiji" she said; wrapping her arms around his chest.

"… How long do you think you have left here?" his words were cold. They struck a cord in her.

"What… do you mean Momiji?" she said trying to look up at her

"I know you're gonna leave me" he said burying his face in her shoulder

"Within a few weeks" she said in a quiet voice. So quiet that in her house it wouldn't have been heard, but here where the silence was deafening, it was heard clear as a bell. She felt him stiffen his hold on her

"A few weeks?" he said, hysteria bubbling up in his voice. She nodded a bit

"I only have a few weeks to show you how much I love you?!" tightening her hold on him she nodded slightly

"Well… I better get started then" he said placing small kisses along her neck

**-LEMON START-**

She felt herself blush as his kisses went up her neck and onto her jaw line to behind her ear where he whispered

"Are you alright with me doing this?" she nodded slightly. He pushed her back into the cabinet as he kissed and licked at a sensitive spot behind her ear and she let out a soft moan. His lips traveled to hers and he kissed her lightly, but as she had proven before, she was the dominant kisser. She pushed him back with her to the bedroom as she explored his mouth, her tongue coaxing his into a dance.

Her hands were tangled in his curly blonde hair, while his hands were feeling her body and going up her shirt. She broke off the kiss when the need for air was too great and began to unbutton his shirt while he was trying to tug hers up. His shirt fell and her shirt was pulled upward and tossed aside as she fell backwards onto the bed. He was trying to find the latch to the bra she was wearing. When he finally found it he laughed in victory and threw it aside

He started planting kissed on her collar bone stopping every now and then to scrape his teeth along her skin and sucking on her sensitive spots, hearing her giggles and gasps made his go lower to her small smooth breasts. He licked the sensitive nub and started sucking her nipple while she gasped and writhed under his touch. One of his hands started playing with the other nipple, pinching it and kneading it between his fingers. He stopped sucking on her tit and took in an intake of cold air that made her hiss.

He switched form one to another and while one hand played with the erect nipple the other traveled her body going into her shorts and beneath her panties, where he felt a hot wetness and smiled.

He slipped a finger into her silken folds and she arched against his touch. Her breathing was coming in short gasps

"Momiji!" she said breathless, when he started rubbing her clit. He continued nipping at her neck and sucking fiercely at times, being sure to leave his mark on her. She moaned out him name over and over, which made him go further each time. She felt an awkward ball forming in the pit of her stomach. He took out his hand and got a whimper of disapproval by the girl beneath him and he yanked off her shorts and panties and then kneeled in front of her wet pussy. He pressed his tongue into her sweet folds and she groaned. he lapped at her sweet juices as she writhed and gasped when he pressed further

"Momiji, I-" then she let out a rather loud moan as she came hard onto his mouth and cheeks. He licked his cum covered lips. The red head underneath him just giggled. He laughed along with her.

"I'm sorry Momiji" she said

"I have no idea what to do now" she said a blush creeping onto her face

"Neither do I" he said with a goofy grin. He was still kneeling over her, so she brought herself up to meet his gaze.

"But I do know" she said, her hands wandering down his chest to the rim of his shorts

"That you're supposed to take these off" she said pulling them down. Underneath he had on pink boxers with little bunnies on them. With the tip of her finger she traced one of the bunnies on the large bulge in front

"Well, well, pink and bunnies" she said stroking the hardening member of the blonde

"Uuuhnnn" he said with a light moan and a blush making itself apparent on his face

"I like it" she purred into his ear, and he giggled at the vibrations. She pulled down his shorts and took his erect dick into her hands. The pad of her thumb was rubbing the head while the other hand traveled up his chest to stroke his cheek

"I never thought you would be so _big_" the girl murmured against his neck

"Well … I… uuuhnnn" he let out another moan as she began moving her hand up and down his shaft

"How can you hide it when you wear shorts?" the Leo said giggling

"Don't… know" she pushed him down softly on the bed. He gasped when he felt her grasp his balls

"I'm going to make you feel good, my little Usa-chan" she said smirking. She placed a small kiss on his lips, and then trailed kissed up his jaw. She bit his earlobe slightly then licked at it. A sort of humming noise came from the back of his throat. She trailed kisses down his throat and bit him he gasped and dug his painted nails into her thighs. She licked the welt and then proceeded more hot open mouthed kissed down his chest. She began to suck on one of his nipples and then started pumping him faster.

He groaned into the top of her head and bucked his hips forward into her hand. She bit his nipple and it sent a shock up the blondes' spine.

"Iiiiizzzzzzyyyyyy" the rabbit said still bucking his hips to gain more friction. She straddled the young-looking boy grinding her hips against him.

"Mo… Miji" she said in between breaths and gyrations

Suddenly she stopped rocking her hips and got off of him. She kneeled before his member

"Izzy? What are you gonna- AHHH!" he screamed as she took his dick into her mouth. His hips bucked forward into her face. She tried to take him completely but he was so large it went into her throat. She began to suck as he tried to push himself deeper into her throat. He tangled his hands in her hair and pulled at it. She groaned and the vibrations made him move his hips forward again, this time choking her. She gagged and the constriction of muscles around his cock made him go overboard, he moaned as he came deep into her throat. She had no choice but to swallow it all.

As he tried to regain his breath she straddled him again.

"You seriously have no idea what to do next?" she inquired

"… Well… I lied… I did some research in Hatori's books…"

"Really?" she purred in his ear.

"… Yes" he said pushing her back so that he was straddling her this time.

"You do know what actual sex is right?" he said planting kisses on her neck and her collar bone.

"… Yes"

"I was planning to do that"

"Alright" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a light kiss on the lips

"But do you know how?" she asked

"I asked around" replied the rabbit kneeling before the Leo. She answered with a giggle.

"Wait, won't it hurt?"

"Well I will need lubrication…"

"Huh?" he traced the outline of her lips

"mo-" while her mouth was open he took the chance and slipped his fingers into the moist cavern. He moved her legs apart and after he judges his fingers were coated enough he took them out and placed one at her entrance

"Are you ready?" he asked her

"Err… I'm as ready as I'll ever be" he smiled and pressed his lips on hers as he pressed one finger inside of her. She let out a sound of discomfort as he slipped in a second scissoring them now. She moved her hips trying to make herself more comfortable, but it felt odd, then it hurt as he added a third and started pumping them in and out of her while he kissed her and pinched her nipples. Her whimpers and mewling sounds escaped her as the pleasure shot up her spine. He took out his fingers much to her disapproval. he spread her legs apart then he positioned his hard cock at her stretched entrance and pushed himself deep inside her tight heat. He groaned as she screamed. For a moment he stayed like that letting her body adjust to him. He looked at her face and saw that tears were sliding down her face

"Izzy, I'm sorry… do you want me to stop?" he said with difficulty. He was having trouble with doing anything with the brain numbing pleasure centering in his groin.

"Nn… no… move" she ordered him. He pulled out so that only the head was in her and then pushed back in slowly. She bit her lip as the pain shot up her spine, but this time it was intertwined with pleasure.

"Faster" she said wrapping her legs round his waist. He smiled and began sucking on her neck again as he thrust himself in and out of her at a frantic pace. She groaned digging her nails into his back. After a few more thrusts he hit her g-spot and she moaned, thrusting her hips forward. He tried to hit that same spot again, to make her feel good and succeeded. The same awkward ball was forming in her stomach. He hit the spot more times sending her to the place where she saw stars while she bucked her hips forward to meet his thrusts, but he couldn't last much longer. When he thought he was about to go over the edge she came, with him fully sheathed inside of her, her muscles clenched around him making him go to that same place as her and he came hard inside of her, tightening his grip on the sheets on either side of her. His seed was dripping out of her hole while he was still inside her. He slowly pulled himself out of her and flopped down beside her, his breathing rough and uneven, like hers. She rolled over onto her side and wrapped her arms around his chest

"Mo… Miji…"

"Yeah?"

"Ich liebe dich"

"Love… you… too" he said kissing the top of her head

**-END LEMON-**

**-END STORY-**

**Wow. A 1664 word lemon. Please review! This is my first lemon so don't judge harshly! **


End file.
